Spring Goddess
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info It's said someone has met the Spring Goddess in Sulla Forest. Objective Go to Forest and look for Goddess of Spring: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes *The Spring Goddess is depicted wearing the set Psalm of Spring. *The sacrifice chosen here does not affect the story. Transcript Story Chat 1 Florna: Excuse me... Eliza: Sister Florna, why are you here? Florna: Is Lady Ellenstein home? Magda: Did you want to see me? Florna: Do you... have any ideas about the three goddesses? Magda: I thought about it all night but still don't have anything. You? Florna: It's... dangerous, but... Magda: Tell me. Florna: Have you heard of the Sulla Forest. Magda: What do you mean? Florna: The Spring Goddess likes nature and- Magda: Since the Sulla Forest has evergreen trees, she might be there? Florna: Yes! However, it might be reckless- Magda: I'll go take a look first! Miss Vivian, prepare the carriage! Maid: Understood. Story Chat 2 Magda: So this is the Sulla Forest? Juven: Specifically, it's the outskirts. Magda: ?! Don't just appear behind someone like that! Juven: You didn't hear me because of the snow. What brings you here, eyas? Magda: Have you heard of the Spring Goddess? Juven: You mean the Winter Queen's sister? Spring Goddess: How dare you insult me! — Magda: (There she is!) (The snow melted when she walked over here.) (This feeling... I really like spring.) Spring Goddess: What do you want? Magda: I wanted to ask if you could help me with something. Spring Goddess: ... Since you're holding that book, it's that ritual, right? Did the arrogant woman escape? Magda: If you're talking about the Winter Queen, then yes. I was hoping you would agree to seal her again. Spring Goddess: No. Magda: Aren't you supposed to be gentle and kind? Spring Goddess: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. Magda: What's the difference?! Spring Goddess: I said it more nicely. Magda: But why? Spring Goddess: Isn't the answer obvious? How long did it take for you to get here? Magda: A few hours? I would've gotten here sooner if it weren't snowing. Spring Goddess: Do you know how long it took five years ago? Magda: ... Spring Goddess: Almost a whole day. Magda: You mean... Spring Goddess: The villages you saw used to be forest and open fields. If you humans didn't go to war or expand your civilisations, I wouldn't have to hide all the time. And now you have the audacity to ask me to seal the Winter Queen? Magda: ... You aren't wrong... Finsel needs to grow in order for more people to live there. However- Juven: If the Winter Queen isn't sealed away, there will never be another spring in Finsel. You'll be trapped in the Sulla Forest forever. Or maybe it too will be covered in snow. Spring Goddess: ... Juven: Having second thoughts? Magda: And if you help, I promise to plant... lots of trees in the city! Spring Goddess: ... Magda: What do you say? Spring Goddess: If so, I can do you a favor... Magda: That's great! Spring Goddess: I have a request. Magda:: Name it! Spring Goddess: Give me one of the sacrifices from the Snow Festival. Make sure he's handsome and barely clothed. Juven: ... Magda: Why are you starting to undress? Juven: ...? What's wrong with me taking off my coat? Magda: ... Spring Goddess: While this cute boy is trying to get my attention... Juven: Hm? Spring Goddess: I'm more interested in the sacrifices. Juven: She ignored me. Magda: Emmm... Spring Goddess: Huh? You don't agree? Well, then please excuse me. Magda: (whispers) What should we do? Juven: (whispers) Say yes for now. What if she changes her mind and picks me instead? (What if she changes her mind and picks me?) Magda: ............ Sure. (Who should I offer to the Spring Goddess?) : Alan : Magda: Sir Alan... :: With Alan :: Magda: He's been taken by the Winter Queen. :: Spring Goddess: Really? That's too bad. : Willow : Magda: Sir Willow... :: With Willow :: Magda: He's been taken by the Winter Queen. :: Spring Goddess: Really? That's too bad. : Black Glove : Magda: Mr. Black Glove... :: With Black Glove :: Magda: He's been taken by the Winter Queen. :: Spring Goddess: Really? That's too bad. : Alminas : Magda: Sir Alminas... :: With Alminas :: Magda: He's been taken by the Winter Queen. :: Spring Goddess: Really? That's too bad. Magda: ... Spring Goddess: Don't give me that look. I won't do anything bad to him. He will pick the first rose of spring for me. Magda: ... Spring Goddess: Water, fertilise, weed, trim some bushes. Things like that. Magda: I see. Spring Goddess: Give me the book in your hand. ...The Sky Goddess already blessed it. ... Here you go. Remember your side of the deal, little girl. Story Chat 3 Juven: So the Spring Goddess needs offerings to garden for her... Magda: Stop acting disappointed! Juven: I wonder if the others need a sacrifice. May I accompany you? Magda: No! Category:Event Quests Category:Snow Festival Event Category:Transcript